yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 033
の ！！ | romaji = Saikyō no Hīrō!! | english = Ultimate Hero!! | japanese translated = Ultimate Hero!! | alternate = | chapter number = 33 | japanese release = 2008-08-21 | american release = | uk release = }} "Ultimate Hero!!" is the thirty-third chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in V Jump magazine and in English in Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 5 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Chazz Princeton's "Dark End Dragon" attacks Jaden Yuki's "Elemental Hero Frost Blade", dealing piercing damage via the effect of "Dragon's Wrath". Reggie MacKenzie begins a confrontation with Midori Hibiki, and Reggie asks if there's anything Midori might want to know. She wants to know about the spirit cards and Shadow Games. Before she can mention it herself, Reggie asks if Midori would like to know what happened to her brother, confirming Midori's suspicions that her brother's fall was related to the Shadow Games. Reggie agrees to answer, but tells Midori she must defeat her in a duel first. Midori will find out by experiencing a Shadow Game herself. Midori accepts her challenge. Back at the arena, Chazz Sets a card to end his turn. Jaden knows he's in a fix, and was not expecting "Dragonic Enrage". He has no cards in his hand that can help, and draws "Spell Books from the Pot". Playing it is a risk, as both players will draw three cards, but he has to take it. He draws "Polymerization" and two other unseen cards, while Chazz draws "Light End Dragon" and two other cards. Jaden plays "Polymerization", fusing "Frost Blade" with the "Elemental Hero Ocean" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Absolute Zero" in Attack Position. Chazz recognizes the card as most powerful Hero that Koyo Hibiki had before he became world champion and obtained "Elemental Hero Terra Firma". Chazz had witnessed Koyo's championship match that day. One year later, he had received Koyo's autograph, and that's when Light and Darkness Dragon first appeared to him. That was when he made his vow to be a duelist. Jaden yells at Chazz to stop spacing out and plays "Element Conversion", which switches the attribute of all monsters on the field to WATER. "Absolute Zero" gains 500 for every WATER monster on the Field besides itself, so its attack points rise to 3500. Chazz knows that Koyo himself never used this combo, it's an original tactic of Jaden's. "Absolute Zero" attacks and destroys "Dark End Dragon", with Chazz activating his face-down "Dragon's Lair", Special Summoning "Light End Dragon" from his hand. Chazz decides that the Deck is no longer Koyo's - it's the soul of Jaden. He doesn't want to lose to him again, as Jaden is aiming for the same goal that Chazz is, reaching the pinnacle of the dueling world, just as Koyo did. Jaden Sets a card to end his turn. Chazz activates "Light End's" effect, decreasing its attack points by 500 to decrease the attack of "Absolute Zero" by 1500. "Light End" attacks and destroys "Absolute Zero", with Jaden activating his face-down "Residual Reflection", reducing the Battle damage to zero by removing "Frost Blade" and "Ocean" in his Graveyard from play. Chazz Sets a card to end his turn, and Jaden draws "Parallel World Fusion". He recalls that Koyo only ever dueled him seriously once, but it was the single duel that made him decide that he wanted to be a duelist. He plays "Parallel World Fusion", returning the "Ocean" and "Elemental Hero Woodsman" that are removed from play to his Deck to Fusion Summon "Terra Firma" in Attack Position. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Chazz Princeton Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 4: Chazz Chazz Sets a card. Turn 5: Jaden Jaden draws "Spell Books from the Pot" and subsequently activates it, letting both players draw three cards. He the activates "Polymerization", fusing "Elemental Hero Frost Blade" on his field with the "Elemental Hero Ocean" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Absolute Zero" (2500/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. He then activates "Element Conversion", making the Attribute of all monsters on the field WATER for the duration of the turn. The ATK of "Absolute Zero" increases by 500 for each other WATER monster on the field ("Elemental Hero Absolute Zero": 2500 → 3500/2000). Jaden attacks and destroys "Dark End Dragon" with "Absolute Zero". As his Level 8 "Dark End Dragon" was destroyed, Chazz activates his face-down "Dragon's Lair", Special Summoning the also Level 8 "Light End Dragon" (2600/2100) from his hand in Attack Position. Jaden Sets a card. On the End Phase, the effect of "Element Conversion" expires ("Absolute Zero": 3500 → 2500/2000). Turn 6: Chazz Chazz draws. He then activates the effect of "Light End Dragon", decreasing its ATK and DEF by 500 ("Light End Dragon": 2600 → 2100/2100 → 1600) to decrease the ATK and DEF of "Absolute Zero" by 1500 ("Absolute Zero": 2500 → 1000/2000 → 500). "Light End Dragon" attacks and destroys "Absolute Zero", but Jaden activates his face-down "Residual Reflection", removing "Ocean" and "Ice Edge" in his Graveyard from play to reduce the Battle Damage to zero. Chazz Sets a card. Turn 7: Jaden Jaden draws "Parallel World Fusion" and subsequently activates it, returning his removed "Elemental Hero Ocean" and "Elemental Hero Woodsman" to his Deck to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Terra Firma" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.